I Dare You To
by burningpaperairplanes
Summary: Simple one shot of Alice and Bella while drunk one night. What happens when the two are heavily intoxicated.


And I said I didn't understand, but truth be told I understood it all. I just chose to act differently. It was what made it all easy, or that's what I thought.

"When?" She asked me, her eyes glimmering. It was like watching the sunrise, but with much more sorrow.

"For a while. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find a"- I was cut off with a gentle hand on my face.

"Don't say sorry, life is too short," She whispered, I felt her breath on my neck and if I was a snail, I would have crawled into my shell.

"I'm kinda scared," I admitted clutching the linen on the couch, squeezing it for sheer comfort.

"Guess what ?" She asked while looking straight into my eyes and coming closer to me for warmth. I was perched on the couch, while she knelt in front of me between my legs. It was comforting, to say the least. "Me too," she smirked and I gulped. I had been waiting for this moment forever – well as long as I could remember which would probably be just over a year.

"I think I need more drink," I pushed her away which ended with her plopping on the ground and I unsteadily walked over to the bottle of vodka on the shelf above the fireplace. I grabbed the bottle with sheer force and unscrewed the cap. I looked straight at Alice and gulped another bit of the alcohol. It was funny the taste was practically gone.

I stupidly threw the bottle over to her, and surprisingly it landed on the couch. Alice didn't say anything, she just took the bottle and took almost twice of what I had drank.

"God I love alcohol," I gasped and fell to the floor – my head starting to get all dizzy.

"It makes..." Alice pondered for a moment. "Fun nights," she giggled and started to crawl over to me, but stopped halfway through, exhausted she fell to the floor. "I feel like I'm going to fall asleep," she giggled and I followed with a hiccup with had us into another fit of laughter.

"I think I like this," I declared and started to crawl over to her. I fell on top of her. "I like this too," I murmured while we located ourselves to a more comforting position. This landed us into a spooning kinda position. She was on her back, and my head was on her chest, while our legs were intertwined.

"I love sex!" She screamed aloud and I looked into her eyes. This made me want to ask a question, so I did.

"I wouldn't know, is it good?" I slurred innocently, while she grinned in return. Her pupils darkened.

"Bella, it is one of the best things in the world," she groaned and stroked my arm.

"I can't wait," I declared. "But I want my first time to be with the right person," I sighed and looked outside the large glass window in front of us. You could easily see the stars and it was beautiful.

"Do you..." Alice started off uneasy.

"Go on," I urged her while she looked at me nervously. I squeezed her hand for guidance.

"Do you ever think I would be good enough for your first time?" I breathed in and thought about my answer. I knew it already, but did I really want to tell her? I'm drunk, Of course I do!

"I don't know, do you?" I decided to counter the question last minute. She looked taken aback and a solemn expression appeared on her face.

"No," she looked away and I pulled her back to myself.

"Well Alice," I looked into her eyes. "I do," I said leaning towards her. It was magnetizing, and I was nervous. Then the inevitable happened, the goddamn phone rang. I probably would have thrown the phone against the wall but it wasn't mine.

"Uh yeah?" She breathed from rising to get her phone and she fell onto the couch, knees on the floor while her elbow was propped against the cushion. She rambled for a while, while it was pretty obvious she was frustrated. I had decided to leave her be while I got a glass of water for myself. While in the kitchen I giggled when I overheard her bickering with whoever was on the phone with her.

"No, I'm not drunk," she would say while sounding a bit delirious. "Do I look like I'm drunk, no so there in your face! Monkey...banana consuela hammock!" she went on and then the conversation seemed to change to an episode of friends where this banana hammock was included.

"Yes, it was Phoebe and Chandler, No Phoebe and Joey who were getting married. Wait that's wrong too," she couldn't remember names and she was freaking out. "I GOT IT!" she screamed into the receiver. "PHOEBE AND MONICA WERE GETTING MARRIED!" I hadn't a clue what was going on, I didn't watch friends so I staggered back into the living room and stopped in the middle of the room, swaying like a blooming idiot.

"Alice, you're kinda... unfocused," Everything was so blurry. She looked in my direction, hung up the, phone I think and I let out a small burp. giggling I walked over to her. "Also, I want to kiss you," I fell at her knees and she sat up on the couch. I wriggled over to her and sat between her legs and said it again. "Alice, I want "- I corrected myself. "I _need_ to kiss you," I whispered leaning up to her face I put both hands on it while we got closer and closer until just before we met she replied.

"I dare you to," she sang and before we realized my lips were on hers and we shared the intimate moment we had been craving for. Best night of my life to say the least.


End file.
